Soul Society's True Goddess: Decisive Battle of Karakura arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Re-uploaded for the second time, with alterations.
1. Aizen Versus the Shinigami

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Pairings: Ishida/Hasu, minor pairing Hitsugaya/Karin

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: Karakura Town Gathers! Aizen Versus the Shinigami

* * *

"We will eradicate Karakura Town, create the Ōken and overthrow Zeus." Aizen declared, stepping out of the Garganta.

A split second later, the three traitorous Captains were met by the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13, all ranking officers clustered around Tula who was in full battle attire.

"I see we made it." Yamamoto noted.

"Made it in time?" Aizen echoed. "Exactly what are you referring to? I am well aware that this isn't the real Karakura Town." he exited the Garganta. "But that means nothing to me. Starrk, Baraggan, Halibel, come." he summoned his top three Espada.

Three more Garganta appeared below the portal Aizen exited from the the three Espada appeared, with their Fracción in tow.

"If Karakura Town is in Soul Society, then I'll simply kill you here and make the Ōken in Soul Society." Aizen decided. "Until then, Las Noches is in your hands, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, sir." the 4th Espada answered, reentering the throne room after escaping from the Caja Negación dimension Grimmjow locked him in.

* * *

Omake: Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide

Matsumoto: Okay, now look here. (Tugs the front of Isane's Shihakushō down) You've gotten open up your shirt at least this much if you wanna look sexy.

Isane: (Blushing) This is a bit embarrassing for me.

Matsumoto: (Put off) It isn't that much. Now, everyone try. (Shakes head at Suì-Fēng's attempt. Muses silently at Yachiru. Sighs at Nemu)

Ise: (Enters the meeting room and gasps in shock) What are you doing?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, as the captains converse amongst themselves, suddenly Yamamoto unleashes his Shikai to trap Aizen, Tōsen and Gin.

Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Entire Appearance of the Shinigami

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Defend Karakura Town! Entire Appearance of the Shinigami

* * *

"He still has that monstrously heave Reiatsu." Ōmaeda winced.

"Feel free to run if you're scared, you coward." Suì-Fēng mocked.

"Still as strict as ever, Captain Suì-Fēng." Amagai joked weakly.

"I think it'd be smart to attack their leader first, don't you?" Iba suggested.

"No, Aizen's abilities are unique." Komamura replied. "We should defeat everyone else first so that we can give him our undivided attention."

"I wonder who's the strongest." Kyoraku mused. "Among these three Espada."

"That's a tough one." Ukitake admitted. "We'd have to ask Aizen."

"The real problem is that we can't assume Aizen's group will sit back and watch while we're dealing with his subordinates." Hitsugaya reminded.

"Yes." Matsumoto concurred.

"Everyone, stand back." Yamamoto stepped forward and revealed Ryūjin Jakka. "Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka!" he activated his Shikai.

"Get down, Ukitake!" Kyoraku warned and the two older Captains ducked as Yamamoto let loose a powerful blast of fire that charged towards the three former Captains and encircled them in a wall of fire.

"Jōkaku Enjō." Yamamoto's wall of fire kept the three ex-Captains out of the fight. "Even Aizen won't be able to escape this wall of flames for a while. So, let's make sure we finish the rest of them off."

"You're nuts, Captain-Commander." Ukitake gawked.

"You must be in a pretty bad mood, Yama-jii." Kyoraku teased

"It's kinda hot." Ichimaru remarked. "Captain-Commander sure went overboard, didn't he? What should we do, Captain Aizen? Now we won't be able to join in the fun."

"We do nothing." Aizen answered after a while. "The battle shall simply end without us having to lift a finger. That's all there is to it."

* * *

Omake: Substitute Shinigami Work Diary

Ichigo: (Turns from his study table when he hears Rukia trying her best to open his closet door) Hey, what are you doing?

Rukia: It's not my fault. Blame your closet for being so small.

Ichigo: (Eyes widen when he sees the doors budge out) What did you stuff in there? (Side door breaks down and Matsumoto's, Yumichika's and Renji's Gigais fall on him) What the hell?

Rukia: (Turns to the audience) They're the Gigais everyone asked me to take care of.

Ichigo: (Knocked out by Ikkaku's Gigai)

Rukia: (Presents Chappy drawing of Ichigo buried under the stored Gigais) The Shinigami Daiko can't say no to a request, even if they don't want to.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Baraggan takes over command since Aizen is trapped inside Yamamoto's fire prison. His first plan of action is to destroy the four pillars protecting Karakura Town, and he sends out four giant Hollows to do the job. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira and Hisagi each take one pillar, and after defeating the Hollows with ease, are respectively matched up against Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Avirama Redder, and Findor Calius, four of Baraggan's six Fraccións. Each is introduced to the other and the battle for Karakura Town begins.

Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Elite! The Four Shinigami

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Elite! The Four Shinigami

* * *

"Well then, how should we go about this?" Baraggan wondered. "There are numerous enemies before us. And our boss is stuck in that."

"You're being disrespectful to Aizen-sama, Baraggan." Halibel warned.

"And you're being disrespectful to me, Halibel." Baraggan reminded. With a snap of his fingers, he had Choe Neng Poww unfurl a carpet which sported out bones to form a throne. "Since our boss is unavailable, I shall be the one giving out the orders." he sat on his makeshift chair. "I won't tolerate any objections."

"How dare he?" Mira Rose hissed.

"Silence, Mira Rose." Halibel cautioned her Fracción.

"That's fine." Stark replied. "Ouch!" he winced when Lilinette thumped him on the head. "What are you doing, Lilinette? That hurts!" he complained when the Fracción kicked him in the rear.

"She's so annoying." Mira Rose cast a look at the arguing Espada and Fracción.

"You said that the jūreichi below us is fake, right?" Baraggan looked at Yamamoto and Tula. "You switched the real town with a replica made by Soul Society, I believe. Our boss said that he doesn't mind infiltrating Soul Society and destroying it there, but it is really necessary for us to go through all that effort? I have a theory based off of what you said earlier. You set up four pillars around the town and used them to facilitate the switch. Now, what would happen if we were to destroy those pillars? Findor."

Using Silbido, the Fracción summoned four Gillian-class Hollows directory above the four pillars and instructed them to attack.

"We already know where the pillars are." Baraggan stated. "Devices like this are always placed on the cardinal directions. It's the most common setup.

"He figured it out!" Ōmaeda panicked. "What should we do? They're breaking the pillars. They're gonna bring Karakura Town back from Soul Society. Karakura Town is going to wind up being our battlefield."

"You ignorant fool!" Yamamoto snapped. "Have you forgotten what Tula-sama's moniker is? She is the Underworld War Goddess. Do you truly believe she would leave such important locations completely unprotected?

"Growl, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku went on the offensive and stabbed his Hollow through its mask.

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." Yumichika activated Shikai, slicing his Hollow into pieces.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Kira decapitated his Hollow's neck.

"We have strong fighters protecting them." Yamamoto stated, Hisagi having wordlessly dispatched off his Hollow.

"Madarame, Ayasegawa, Kira, Hisagi." Ōmaeda recognized the four Shinigami. "Weren't they supposed to hold down the fort? They weren't there when we all gathered up, so I felt I was better than them. 'You trust me more than you do them. Take that, you losers.' At least that's what I thought. So what gives? Did everyone know about this?"

"Of course." Kyoraku replied, unrepentantly.

"Don't put me in the same boat as you." Matsumoto mocked.

"I already told you." Suì-Fēng remarked. "You were probably too busy stuffing your face to hear what I was saying."

"That's gonna be it." Matsumoto agreed. "You're so stupid."

"No way..." Ōmaeda gaped.

"It's you fault zoning out while scarfing down rice cakes." Matsumoto rebuked.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Amagai gave his fellow Captain a look.

"Maybe I didn't tell him." Suì-Fēng pondered.

"There're four guards." Baraggan noted. "What's the big deal? If you have four ants protecting the pillars, we'll merely crush them with four dragons. Poww, Chuhlhourne, Avirama, Findor." he sent his four Fracción off to the pillars. "Crush them!"

"Yes, sire!" all four Fracción chorused as one. "As his Majesty commands."

* * *

"Darn it, you're huge." Ikkaku gawked at the oversized Poww. "You'd better pray I don't kill you right away."

"Pray?" Poww echoed. "To whom? Do you Shinigami have a deity you believe in?"

"A deity?" Ikkaku repeated. "Maybe we do, maybe we don't; Tula is just our Commander-in-Chief, anyway. Fine then." he readied himself.

"I see." Poww noted. "My king, who is akin to a god, knows better than anyone else that I shall easily defeat you."

* * *

Hisagi faced down Findor.

"I have something I'd like to ask you." the Fracción voiced. "What ranks are you?"

"I'm Hisagi Shūhei, Lieutenant of the 9th Squad." Hisagi introduced himself.

"I see." Findor noted. "Then, I shall fight you with the same amount of strength expected from a Lieutenant."

* * *

"Eyes over here!" Charlotte started dancing as he faced Yumichika. "I'm King Baraggan's number one Fracción, Charlotte Chuhlhourne." he introduced himself with a finishing pose and a wink. "Oh my." he wondered when Yumichika remained unresponsive.

"I refuse to taint my eyes with such ugliness." Yumichika had his eyes shut tightly. "What the hell gives, you freak?" he snapped when Charlotte slapped him across the face.

"That's totally my line!" Charlotte fumed. "How dare you call someone ugly the first time you set eyes on them? Listen up. People who are truly ugly are those who judge others by their appearances; just like you and your dirty heart. These are great thoughts." he clashed with Yumichika with their Zanpakutō. "At least look at me, you skanky twink."

"I don't have to look at you and those lines stank, you skeevy beast." Yumichika retorted, eyes still closed as he defended himself. "Get that ugly face of yours away from me!" he pushed Charlotte back.

* * *

"I can do it!" Avirama was psyching himself up. "Who is the most courageous member of King Baraggan's Fracción? I am! Who's the most trustworthy of King Baraggan's Fracción? I am! Who's the strongest member of King Baraggan's Fracción? I am! Hey..." he pointed a finger at the unresponsive Kira. "Why aren't you doing it with me, Mr. Doom and Gloom?"

"Why aren't I doing what?" Kira deathpanned. "Playing that screaming game?"

"What do you mean 'screaming game'?" Avirama snapped. "This is my ceremony; a ceremony where we scream out our desire to trash each other and inspire one another before the fight."

"I'd really rather not." Kira stated. "I have no desire to join some depressing ceremony where you pour your soul into wanting to destroy your enemy."

"Bah, they saddled me with a real stick in the mud." Avirama snorted. "Whatever. I'm Avirama Redder from King Baraggan's Fracción. What's your name, Shinigami?"

"3rd Squad Lieutenant, Kira Izuru." Kira answered.

"3rd Squad?" Avirama echoed. "So that's it. You served under Ichimaru Gin. Makes sense; I heard he ditched you and left you in Soul Society. I can see why. No one would want to stick with a wiener like you." he was cut off with Kira sliced a part of his Hollow mask off.

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me." Kira growled. "Since you're about to die, I assume you'd prefer it to be painless."

"What's this?" Avirama smirked. "So, you can do it, after all. There's a good look in your eyes."

* * *

Omake: Substitute Shinigami Work Diary

Rukia: (With Chappy drawing) The Shinigami Daiko is supposed to teach Shinigami about the real world.

Ichigo: (Sitting at his desk) Glasses?

Renji: (Picks up a spectacle catalog) Yeah, I'm thinking of buying some cool, trendy glasses.

Ichigo: (Bored) Quit asking me about everything.

Renji: (Flips to the page he wants) What do you think of these?

Ichigo: (Still not looking) They're fine.

* * *

Upon returning to Soul Society...

Byakuya: A souvenir from your business trip?

Renji: (With a pair of blue and yellow star-shaped glasses on his head) Yes sir. I hear they're quite popular in the real world. (Presents a pair of pink and yellow heart-shaped glasses) Captain, I bought a pair for...

Byakuya: No, thank you.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, in his fight, Izuru manages to draw blood against his opponent, Avirama, who proceeds to release his Zanpakutō, Aguilar. Meanwhile, Yumichika and his opponent, Charlotte, continue their fight, but the two spar while declaring the other ugly. However, both decide that the victor shall be the most beautiful. Charlotte uses several attacks, which are able to injure Yumichika. When Yumichika manages to cut off some of the hair of Charlotte, the latter enrages and releases his Zanpakutō, Reina de Rosas. Now stronger than Yumichika, the fight escalates until Charlotte traps Yumichika in a prison of black thorns, which completely encases the combatants and their reiatsu, hiding Yumichika's death from everyone. Upon hearing that his reiatsu is hidden, Yumichika reveals the true form of his Zanpakutō, that of a sword with Kido abilities. With its power, he drains Charlotte's Reiatsu, claiming victory.

Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte

* * *

"Huh?" Ichimaru quirked a grin.

"What's wrong, Ichimaru?" Tōsen asked.

"I just noticed Izuru's pretty pissed off." Ichimaru answered.

"Worried?" Tōsen wondered. "He was loyal, and you abandoned him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's fallen into despair."

"Not even close." Ichimaru tsked. "Actually, I'm kinda of happy that he's doing just fine."

* * *

"Not half bad." Avirama praised. "I wanted to see some fire in your eyes. That's the look. It says you're ready to fight. Scalp, Aguilar!" he released his Resurrección.

* * *

"Give up!" Yumichika and Charlotte were still clashing blades. "You and you nasty heart should give up." the fuming Charlotte was on the offensive.

"You and your crooked nose should give up." Yumichika retorted. "What the hell do you mean 'my nasty heart'?" he snapped after they broke the standstill. "That was a low blow, you hideous beast!"

"You called my nose crooked!" Charlotte fired back. "I can't stand my features insulted by homely clowns like you."

"Are you calling my ugly?" both opponent roared at the same time, clashing blades once more.

"You haven't stopped calling my ugly for a second." Charlotte snapped. "But the person who says ugly the most is the most ugly."

"Were you keeping count?" Yumichika snorted. "You said ugly three more times than I did. If people who say ugly are ugly, then you're three times as ugly as me."

"Shut up!" Charlotte fumed, giving Yumichika a high kick, which the 5th Seat dodged using Shunpo. "It looks like this isn't something we're ever going to agree on. So here's a thought. The solution is simple. The one who dies is the ugly one."

"Fair enough." Yumichika concurred. "I'll be able to show off how I'm superior in both strength and beauty."

"You certainly love to brag." Charlotte chuckled. "This'll be exciting. I guess it's time for me to get a little serious. Here goes!" he leapt into the air, Zanpakutō held in both hands. "Ultimate Technique: Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack!" the sword strike sent Yumichika flying downwards to the forest below. "Too predictable." he blocked out Yumichika's attack from the back. "Where'd your enthusiasm go?" he mocked. "You won't stand a chance against my beauty if you're feeling pressured already."

"Who said I was quitting." Yumichika taunted. "I'm just flabbergasted by your total lack of naming sense."

"Excuse me?" Charlotte gawked. "What's your problem? Jealous? I bet you're jealous of my talent of naming things. Admit it, you're green with envy."

"How can you say that with a straight face when you've such terrible hair?" Yumichika insulted. "Is that a seaweed wig?"

"Seaweed?" Charlotte gaped. "My vibrant black mane is reminiscent of the darkness of midnight. And you dare compare it to _seaweed_? If that's who you wanna play, then yours is like a mushroom. You big, black toadstool. You're just angry because you didn't stand a chance against my ultimate move. What a little sissy. That mouth of yours just doesn't wanna stop."

"That, let's give it another shot." Yumichika laid down the challenge. "I'll make you realize you're nothing more than a pathetic egomaniac."

"You sure?" Charlotte frowned. "I think I just might take you up on that and give it another shot. Here goes." using the pillar wall as leverage, he lunged at Yumichika. "Ultimate Technique: Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Perfect Stylish Dangerous Psychedelic Valuable Economical Continental Incredible Unbelievable Shining Attack!"

"Eat this!" Yumichika dodged the sword strike with Shunpo and bore down on Charlotte with his Zanpakutō.

"You're pretty good." Charlotte grinned as the two fighters clashed and parried Yumichika off. "So, you're still full of energy. What a relief. After all, I'd expect nothing less from my rival."

"Rival, huh?" Yumichika echoed. "It sounds like you've started accepting my viewpoint, but I wouldn't exactly say I'm pleased. After all, your hair is just so weird."

"You pug-fugly wretch!" Charlotte roared, realizing that Yumichika had lobbed off a chuck of his hair. "Do you realize what it takes to get hair to this level of perfection? Just the sight of it is enough to leave people speechless with awe. You have no idea and you ruined it. Unforgivable. You'll pay for this! Sparkle, Reina De Rosas!" he activated his Resurrección.

Insert over-the-top Sailor-Moon-like transformation sequence, only without the ribbon dance.

"What the..." Yumichika gawked as the smoke cleared. Less than one minute later, Ruri'iro Kujaku's master burst out laughing.

"Fine, I get it." Charlotte relented. "It's clearly impossible for an ugly jerk to comprehend the level of my beauty." he charged forward to throw a punch at Yumichika, who barely managed to dodge the fist. "You're in for more surprises." the Fracción then moved behind Yumichika and sent him to the pillar with a punch.

Yumichika then took the fight to the forest below, with Charlotte following closely behind. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." he activated his Shikai and attacked the diving Fracción with the split blade.

"Just kidding." Charlotte landed, relatively unharmed. "It's call Fuji Kujaku? What a homely name; it's a perfect match for you. And the only thing different about it is that it has four blades now."

Outraged, Yumichika charged to attack his opponent, Charlotte sending the 5th Seat flying to the pillar with an uppercut to the chin.

"Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch!" Charlotte then followed up with a double-fisted punch that sent Yumichika onto the top of the pillar. "You can tell that both my speed and power have increased, can't you? All of my techniques are gorgeous."

"What a load of crap." Yumichika growled.

"Take this." Charlotte readied another attack. "Ultimate Technique: Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!"

"That's a normal Cero!" Yumichika exclaimed when the large pink-purplish energy beam shot at him.

Catching up with Yumichika who had once again taken the fight to the ground, Charlotte sent the 5th Seat pummeling downwards with a punch to the stomach.

"I told you you're finished." the Fracción held Yumichika by the neck, his 'Rosa Blanca' technique was already activated.

"What is this?" Yumichika groaned, their surroundings were shielded off by the overgrowth of black thorns.

"Rose Blanca, the white rose's sentence." Charlotte replied. "It's my cruelest and most beautiful attack. Here in this midnight rosebush, you shall die, covered in white rose petals without anyone there to watch over you."

"No one can see me?" Yumichika echoed.

"Exactly." Charlotte grinned. "The inside of this rosebush completely cuts us off from the outside world. No one outside can feel your Reiatsu. Not only will you die on your own, but none of your friends will even notice your Reiatsu wither away. It's said that those who are overly proud of their beauty face cruel ends."

"Thank you." Yumichika flared up his Reiatsu and cut himself free of Charlotte's grip. "The time has indeed come, hasn't it, Tula-hime? Split and cut loose, Ruri'iro Kujaku." he activated his real Shikai.

"What is this?" Charlotte demanded as the rainbow-colored energy vines that exploded from the Zanpakutō coiled themselves around his body. "What the hell is this?" he growled, now held fast by the multitude of energy tentacles.

"It's pointless." Yumichika warned. "Behold."

Charlotte then focused on the flower bud in front of him that was starting to blossom.

"Your Reiatsu is flowing into them." Yumichika explained as the flower buds started growing. "Those flowers are using your Reiatsu as fertilizer to grow. They're absorbing all your Reiatsu that you're omitting."

"Why didn't you use this technique sooner?" Charlotte snapped.

"Normally, I won't use this technique in a fight." Yumichika admitted. "But then, you said something; you said that no one outside of this pitch-black rosebush can see me or even feel my Reiatsu. So I decided to give you a special show. You can watch it as you die. You see, I don't want anyone alive to see Ruri'iro Kujaku. It's almost done. Your time runs out when my flowers bloom, Charlotte Chuhlhourne."

"Damn it!" Charlotte cursed loudly as all the flowers opened in unison.

* * *

Omake: Substitute Shinigami Work Diary

Matsumoto and Isane are walking out of a clothes store with arms full of shopping bags.

Matsumoto: C'mon, let's go the next store.

Isane: Rangiku, I can't carry any more bags.

Matsumoto: That's okay. The Women's Shinigami Association has a place where we can dump our stuff. (Pulls the window to Ichigo's room open)

Ichigo: (Shocked) Rangiku!

Matsumoto: Hang on to these for us. (Tosses shopping bags in)

Isane: (Arms emptied of shopping bags) Thank you very much.

Ichigo: (Buried under small hill of shopping bags)

Rukia: (Over-voice, complete with Chappy drawing) The Shinigami Daiko's room doubles as storage for the Women's Shinigami Association.

Ichigo: (Moans) Give me a break!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Yumichika reveals that he uses a nickname for his Zanpakutō to avoid revealing its Kido abilities so that he can fit in with the 11th Squad, there being an unspoken rule against using them. The other fights continue elsewhere, and Findor reveals to Hisagi that he can chip off pieces of his mask to increase his power level. Kira fights Avirama, whose Resurrección turns him into a bird and enables him to attack Kira with heavy steel feathers. Kira uses Wabisuke, to make Avirama's wings too heavy to fly, and reveals that it represents the belief of the 3rd Squad that war is full of despair. He then decapitates Avirama, noting afterward that he does not want to be forgiven.

Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Kira, The Battle Within Despair

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Kira, The Battle Within Despair

* * *

As the black rose thorn-bush faded away with Charlotte's defeat, Yumichika withdrew the energy tendrils and letting a single flower pumped full of Reiatsu drop on his hand.

"I'm going to partake of some of your energy." Yumichika bit on a petal, recharging himself. "That will do." he sheathed his Zanpakutō.

"You..." Charlotte muttered. "You're so sly. I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing technique. That was your Zanpakutō's second form, your Bankai, isn't it?"

"No, it wasn't." Yumichika corrected. "It wasn't a Bankai. My Zanpakutō's real name is Ruri'iro Kujaku. You see, my sword is a peculiar. It actually has a favorite color. It loves azure and hates the color wisteria. So I decided to call it Fuji Kujaku. It loathes that nickname, you see. So it never fully releases when I call it by that."

"Why would you do that?" Charlotte was puzzled.

"I'm in the 11th Squad, the most powerful fighting Squad in the Gotei 13." Yumichika explained. "Everyone who serves under Captain Zaraki is a bloodthirsty meathead. Everyone feels that if you're going to die in battle, you may as well go out with a bang. That mindset eventually created an unspoken rule that our Zanpakutō's abilities can only be physical. Kido-based Zanpakutō are considered disgraceful and pathetic. You'll be treated as a coward if you had one. So I didn't want anyone in Squad 11 to see my sword's true abilities, especially Captain and Ikkaku. That's why I thanked you for hiding me in that rosebush. If you hadn't used that technique, I wouldn't have released my sword, no matter what happened."

"Even if it meant losing to me?" Charlotte questioned.

"Even if it meant dying by your hand." Yumichika responded.

"Your resolve is amazing." Charlotte admitted.

"Everything is due to the grace of our dearest Tula-hime." Yumichika stated as Charlotte breathed his last.

* * *

"I don't get it." Hisagi noted, fighting Findor to a standstill. "You just said that you were going to fight me with the strength of a Lieutenant. But calling you are strong as our 5th Seat would be pretty generous. So what's going on?"

"Exacta, you're right." Findor grinned.

"I'm right?" Hisagi echoed.

"My current power level is the same as one of your 5th Seats." Findor admitted. "I'm so happy that you guessed correctly. But I guess I should have expected that from a Lieutenant. You pass. That was a test. I wanted to see if you could correctly gauge my power level. Otherwise, what would be the point of fighting at a Lieutenant's level if the opponent couldn't even tell?"

"I don't like the sound of that." Hisagi noted. "It sounds to me like you're saying you know how to fight in par with Lieutenants."

"Exacta." Findor replied. "Right now, I'm at a 5th Seat level. And now..." he chipped off a portion of his mask. "I'm at a 4th Seat level." he charged at Hisagi, who blocked out the attack. A second chip of his mask increased his power further. "3rd Seat!" he charged down at Hisagi, the tattooed Lieutenant blocking the sword.

"Don't mock me." Hisagi snapped and parried Findor off.

"We're almost the same now." Findor declared. "And this..." his next mask removal took off one half of his eye-mask. "Is Lieutenant level."

* * *

Kira was using Shunpo to dodge Avirama's feather wave. "Bakudō #39: Enkōsen!"

Avirama's attack simply smashed through the barely created energy barrier.

"Finished already?" in his Resurrección form, Avirama mocked. "Talk about pathetic, Kira Izuru. But I guess it's no surprise since I'm in my Águila form. These aren't everyday wings, you know. They crush everything they touch." he rained down his feather bullets as a demonstration. "They're steel wings, far heavier than any boulder."

"Steel wings, huh?" Kira mused. "Good name. It makes them sound tough. But it doesn't change the fact that they're still wings. "Hadō #58: Tenran!" he let loose the tornado spell.

"So you think that a tornado can mess up my wings?" Avirama taunted. "Give me a break." he threw back the spell with his claws.

"Hadō 31: Shakkahō!" Kira had taken refuge in the building they were fighting on and released the Hadō spell at the wall as he ran through the corridors. "So what'll it be?" he stopped, waiting for Avirama to make the next move.

"Quit sneaking around, you damn rat!" Avirama snapped, destroying the building's roof with his feathers. "Devorar Pluma!"

"They can pierce through the building walls?" Kira was forced to run to avoid getting buried under the rubble.

"There he is." Avirama spotted Kira breaking through a window to get out of the demolished building and fired his feather bullets at the blond Lieutenant.

Kira sliced through several lampposts, giving him a shield to block off the steel feathers. "What the..." Wabisuke's owner gaped when Avirama activated 'Devorar Erupcion' and the over-sized bird Fracción landed on the roof Kira was standing on.

"So, where'd you run off to this time?" Avirama demanded. "What's this?" he spotted Kira trapped in the rubble. "Did your foot get caught in my attack or something? And here I thought wasn't going all that fast."

"Thanks." Kira stated. "Your long distance attacks were a real pain. I've been trying to figure out how to draw you into a close range fight this whole time. You see, my katana is useless against objects not attached to the enemy."

"What the hell's happening?" Avirama gaped when his steel wings buckled and sank into the roof's concrete. "Damn it. Why'd my wings get so..."

"My attacks double the weight of anything I hit." Kira explained. "If I hit you a second time, the weight's doubled again. If I hit you a third time, it doubles once more. That's my Zanpakutō Wabisuke's, special ability. When you were attacking me a moment ago, I managed to hit most of your wings four times. If your wings are heavier than stone, there's no way that you can fly with them anymore."

"You filthy bastard." Avirama hissed. "That's fighting dirty. That's not how a warrior's supposed to fight."

"Dirty?" Kira mused. "The 3rd Squad's symbol is the marigold; the marigold represents despair. It represents, in essence, our world view. Fights aren't supposed to be heroic. Fights aren't supposed to be enjoyable. Fights must be filled with despair. They are dark, terrifying and ghastly. That way, people will fear fighting and try to avoid war. I believe that my Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, matches the 3rd Squad's ideals better than any other sword out there. It increases the opponent's weight each time it strikes until the opponent is unable to withstand his own weight and falls to his knees; making him appear to be apologizing with his head bowed down. That's why it's name is Wabisuke."

"What do you mean by despair?" Avirama laughed. "People should fear fighting and try to avoid it? This isn't enough to keep me down." he powered up his Reiatsu, getting back to his feet. "Devorar Pluma!" he let loose another wave of steel feathers at Kira. Letting the smoke die down, the bird Fracción realized too late that Kira was Shunpo-ed behind him and sliced his wings with Wabisuke, weighing the steel wings down.

"It was clear that you were going to lose once you couldn't use even one of your wings." Kira informed his downed opponent. "No matte how many times you get up to fight, a grounded bird is nothing more than dinner." he rested the hooked sword against Avirama's neck. With a tug, he decapitated his opponent. "Farewell, Warrior of the Sky." he sheathed his Zanpakutō. "I hope that you won't forgive me."

* * *

Omake: Substitute Shinigami Work Diary

Ichigo: (Completely focused on guidebook)

Kon: (In stuffed animal form) Eat this! (Covers Ichigo's eyes with his paws)

Ichigo: What the hell? (Struggles to get Kon off)

Kon: Shut up and sit still.

Renji: (Stuffs something into Ichigo's mouth)

Kon: There. (Jumps off Ichigo) How is it?

Ichigo: Awesome. What is this?

Renji It's a candy the Captain had us make, but they just aren't selling.

Ichigo: Why not?

Renji: Take a look (Lets Ichigo look at the sample which is in the shape of Seaweed Ambassador)

Ichigo: (Sweatdrops) That'll never sell.

Rukia: (Over-voice, complete with Chappy drawing) The Shinigami Daiko has a strange sense of taste.

Ichigo: (Twitching) I do not!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hisagi has difficulty fighting Findor, despite technically being on the same level of power. When Findor releases his Zanpakutō, Pinza Aguda, and corners Hisagi with blasts of water, Hisagi reluctantly releases Kazeshini. With his Zanpakutō released, Hisagi overpowers Findor, seeing this Findor breaks off ninety percent of his mask, now making him much stronger, but Hisagi easily damages him leaving Findor paralyzed with fear. After overpowering Findor, Hisagi explains that Findor is inferior to him because Findor does not fear his own power. Findor makes a desperate attempt to defeat Hisagi with a Cero blast, but is killed by Hisagi's Zanpakutō. Meanwhile, Poww is able to defeat Ikkaku and destroy the pillar he had been guarding.

Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is...

* * *

"Can you tell?" Findor mocked, his attack sending Hisagi crashing onto the ground. "This is a Lieutenant's Reiatsu. This is a Lieutenant's power." he narrowed the distance and struck. "And this is a Lieutenant sword." he forced Hisagi on the defensive. Breaking the standstill, he gave the 9th Squad Lieutenant a slash on the shoulder. "What's wrong?" he attacked Hisagi relentlessly. "Bring it on." after toying with Hisagi and taking the fight into the air, he fired of a Cero from his Zanpakutō and forcing Hisagi to dodge the beam attack. "It's futile." he taunted, raining a wave of Bala at Hisagi. "I wonder ow long you'll last. What do you think?" he chuckled, Hisagi was hit by one of the Bala spheres. "These are my Lieutenant level Reiatsu, Cero and Bala. So then, Lieutenant-san, how are you feeling? You seem rather fatigued. It's time you got serious, Lieutenant." he used Sonido to close the distance between him and Hisagi. "This is a Lieutenant's speed." he snorted, reaching a hand to stop Hisagi from swinging down his Zanpakutō. "What's wrong, Lieutenant? You're completely wiped out. Is it natural for one Lieutenant to get worn down while fighting a fellow Lieutenant?" he then tossed Hisagi off, followed by a Bala shot that sent Hisagi towards a nearby bridge. "I wonder what this means?" he mused, using Sonido to land on the bridge's supporting pillar. "I'm the same level as a Lieutenant, yet you're the one getting tired. What do you think this means?"

"You're pissing me off." Hisagi replied. "Are you implying that I'm not tough enough to be a Lieutenant?"

"Exacta." Findor answered. "Just what I'd expect from you, Lieutenant. Assuming that I haven't misjudged your army, that's exactly what I'm getting at."

"Quit calling me Lieutenant." Hisagi fired back. "I'm Hisagi Shūhei. I told you before we started."

"Excuse me." Findor mocked. "I completely forgot. I suppose it goes against proper etiquette to not return the favor. So ill tell you mine as well. I'm from King Baraggan's Fracción, Findor Calius. Now that the formalities are out of the way, let's put an end to this fight. In the same way your side prefer to end things, I'm going to slice you into half, Hisagi Shūhei. Engrave the surface of the water, Pinza Aguda!" he activated his Resurrección.

"So, that's what an Arrancar's Resurrección looks like." Hisagi noted.

"Exacta." Findor grinned. "You're right. I'm surprised you recognized it."

"You're in for a big surprise if you think we don't know anything about your side." Hisagi retorted.

"I'm well aware." Findor shrugged. "I'm impressed you managed to follow my Sonido's speed." he remarked, Hisagi barely managed to dodge his claw's attack from the back. "It looks like you can still fight. Life is an onslaught of difficult problems." he declared, the pair taking their fight into the air. "And the ones who find the correct answers get to survive. In which case, I think everyone wants to get as many right as they can. Don't you agree?"

"And you think you're the one grading them?" Hisagi inquired. "Give me a break." he detached his exploding arm band and flung it at Findor. "Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan!" using the distraction, he pinned Findor to a wall with the binding Kido. "You're finished, big mouth!" he closed in for the final blow.

"Don't underestimate me, Shinigami!" Findor released a stream of high-pressured water from his pincer at Hisagi.

"Highly pressurized water?" Hisagi looked at the long scar that resulted from the water wave Findor shot out.

"Exacta." Findor grinned. "But it's not wise to take your eyes off your opponent. Not es exacta," he broke free of the binding Kido. "You're wrong. Too bad for you Shinigami. Do you think you can dodge them all?" he taunted, seeing Hisagi had taken the fight back into the air and fired off a series of Tijeras Neptunea at the fleeing Shinigami. "You're finished!" he declared the waves of water that Hisagi had not managed to slice apart centered around him, forming a water sphere.

"Reap, Kazeshini." Hisagi activated his Shikai, slicing apart the water waves.

"I see." Findor noted. "So is that your Zanpakutō, Hisagi Shūhei?"

"Yeah, this is my Zanpakutō, Kazeshini." Hisagi confirmed. "I don't really like it, though. I hate how it looks. Look at how it's shaped. It looks like its meant to reap life itself." he tossed one of the sickle ends at Findor, who side-stepped the bladed edge.

"Damn it." Findor cursed, realized the blade had chopped off part of his hair. He dodged Hisagi's next scythe attack, only to be met by another Hyapporankan Kido as he fled to the ground. The Fracción actually found himself _fleeing_ from the two chained scythe weapons, before using his pincer to punch down the newest attack. "You're not getting away!" he blocked off Hisagi's scythes and readied a Tijeras Neptunea as Hisagi headed back to the ground. His eyes widened when he saw Hisagi tug the chain of his released Zanpakutō, recalling the scythe blade that then stabbed him on the back, the impact sending the Fracción tunneling towards a nearby building.

"You can't grasp how it moves, can you?" Hisagi met the injured Findor on a lamppost, twirling Kazeshini above his head with the chain. "Scared? I am."

"You're scared?" Findor echoed. "Scared of your own strength?" he snapped off the remainder of his mask, leaving only a shard under his eye. "With 90% of my mask gone, I'm now as strong as a Captain." he clashed with Hisagi. "A Lieutenant no longer stands any chance of defeating me."

Hisagi tugged the chain in response, the returning scythe cutting off Findor's pincer. "You don't fear your own strength, do you?" he repeated. "Or your enemy's strength. You've reached your limit. The sword you wield..." he recalled what Tōsen had told him. "That's what I was taught."

"Take this!" Findor roared, powering up a Bala.

Hisagi retaliated by tossing one of his scythe blades at the half-charged Bala, slicing through the energy beam effortlessly and ended the fight when the blade pierced through Findor's forehead. "The pillar was destroyed?" he gaped, seeing the pillar Ikkaku was guarding break apart.

* * *

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika recognized the fallen Shinigami.

* * *

"Madarame?" Hitsugaya sensed the 3rd Seat's Reiatsu dimming.

"He was defeated?" even Suì-Fēng was shocked.

"Captain Komamura, please go." Tula gave the 7th Squad Captain the go-ahead.

* * *

Omake: Substitute Shinigami Work Diary

In the 13th Squad barracks...

Rukia: (Hands in report to Ukitake) Here you go.

Ukitake: (Browses through report) I see. They look great, Kuchiki. Well done.

Ichigo: For real?

Ukitake: And there's still the illustrations.

Rukia: (Brings out Chappy drawings) They're right here.

Ichigo: (Realizes something is amiss) Why do you need illustrations? Aren't these supposed to be reports?

Ukitake: Reports? No way. We're going to put this in Seireitei Community Monthly.

Ichigo: (Horrified scream)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, as a result of the pillar being destroyed, the real Karakura Town starts to return, but 7th Squad Lieutenant Iba manages to stop it while his Captain, Komamura faces Poww. Yumichika desperately tries to go after Ikkaku after realizing he had been defeated, but is knocked unconscious by Hisagi and Kira. Poww knocks Komamura aside with a single punch in his unreleased state, and releasing his Zanpakutō, Calderón, vastly increases his size and tries to finish off Ikkaku and Iba. Komamura, however, manages to overpower and defeat him easily with his Bankai. Iba reprimands Ikkaku for failing to protect the pillar because of his desire to avoid revealing his own strength, and tells him that if he wishes to fight, he must carry out his orders even at the cost of his own life. Baraggan grows visibly angry because of the defeat of his Fracción.

Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis

* * *

"One down." Baraggan noted.

* * *

"No way!" Kira gasped.

"Impossible." even Hisagi was shocked.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika was about to go over to his friend's side when Hisagi pulled him back.

"Don't." Hisagi gripped the 5th Seat's shoulder. "You wouldn't stand a chance against someone even Madarame couldn't defeat."

"I don't care." Yumichika snapped. "Let go!" he pulled himself free. "I'll force you to move if you don't get outta the way."

"Stop this nonsense." Hisagi chided. "Calm down."

"A 5th Seat has no right to talk like that." Kira voiced, knocking Yumichika out with a green Senten pellet. "I understand why he's upset, but he needs to calm down. It's just Senten." he assured. "He'll be fine. But I can't believe he pillar was destroyed."

"The teleportation is reversing." Hisagi gasped as he and Kira watched on as the streets of Karakura Town revealed themselves. "With one of the pillars gone, the real Karakura Town is coming back."

"This is bad." Kira realized. "We have to stop it from progressing further."

* * *

"I had a feeling this cue ball was holding something back some." Poww looked down at his defeated opponent. "But there's no point in dwelling on it if he's dead."

"Wait..." Ikkaku started. "Who's dead?" he got back to his feet. "Give me some credit. There's no way I'm gonna die like this."

"It's useless." Poww took out the 3rd Seat with a wide Cero blast. "If you're alive, show me this power you keep hiding." he stepped on Ikkaku's back.

Komamura's punch to the face sent Poww flying into a house's wall.

"Captain Komamura?" Ikkaku gaped.

"Tetsuzaemon!" Komamura summoned his Lieutenant.

"On it!" Iba jumped in and tossed down several black rods in front of the receding Karakura Town, stopping the town from reappearing. "That'll stop it. This was only meant to be used in an emergency, but if we're careful not to break them while fighting, they'll hold. He's even bigger than Captain Komamura." he gasped at Poww who had overloomed Komamura.

"I must say I felt that one, Shinigami." Poww addressed his new opponent. "I mean, little doggy. At any rate, that was a good punch. But it wasn't a real punch." he slammed a fist into Komamura's stomach, sending the giant Shinigami Captain flying back. "Now that was a real punch. And let me show this to you as well." he pulled out his Zanpakutō from his sleeve. "It will be the greatest punch of all. Breathe, Calderón!" he activated his Resurrección.

* * *

"What is that?" with Yumichika on his back, Hisagi managed to skid to a stop when Poww grew into an even larger size.

* * *

"Crushing you will be such a bother." Poww droned.

"Hey, Iba!" Ikkaku protested when the Lieutenant pulled him off and fled the scene.

"You think you stand a chance against someone who sent my Captain flying?" Iba reminded. "We're pulling back!"

"I'm heavy and tired." Poww moaned. "But that can't be helped. Baraggan-sama has given me an order."

Iba managed to jump to avoid Poww's fist.

"Found them." Poww gave chase after Iba and Ikkaku. "They're so annoying. You're finished." his long stride enabled him to catch up with the two fleeing Shinigami and he drew his fist.

Komamura then Shunpo-ed between Poww and the two Shinigami, blocking the Fracción's fist with his bare hands. Tightening his grip over Poww's hands, the animistic Captain then threw Poww onto the ground with an over-the-shoulder toss. "Don't pull back Tetsuzaemon." he informed his subordinate. "No matter what. Stay behind me."

"I didn't feel a thing, little worm." Poww sat up. "But you did surprise me. I'd never thought an ant like you could send me, one of Baraggan-sama's Fracción, flying."

"Don't make a scene." Iba advised Ikkaku. "Watch closely, Ikkaku. That's the 7th Squad's Captain."

"I can't believe an insignificant insect dares to defy Baraggan-sama." Poww declared. "I'm so surprised, I could yawn." he opened his mouth to power up a Cero.

"I see." Komamura was unfazed. "Then allow me to shut your mouth. Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" he activated his Bankai. Said oversized armored Bankai easily deflected the Cero Poww fired.

"Curse you!" Poww hissed, shocked that his attack was so easily fended and swung a fist at the Bankai figure, only to have Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō stop his fist with a hand.

"Unfortunately for you, I've grown accustomed to your massive weight." Komamura informed.

Poww's second fist was met by Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's other hand.

Knocking the Fracción off-balance with a smack to the wrist, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō send Poww backwards with a punch to the stomach.

"Damn you!" Poww cursed, holding Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō in a deadlock with both hands. "I'll get you this time." he declared and charged up a Cero.

Still unfazed at the Cero blast that was fired at Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Komamura had Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō release one of Poww's fists and literally push the Cero back into the Fracción's mouth.

"What..." Poww fell on his knees, his attack was nullified as he watched Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō lift his katana. "What the hell are you?"

"That's right." Komamura noted. "I still haven't told you who I am; Captain of the 7th Squad, Komamura Sajin. And sadly, just as you said, I'm nothing more than a meager worm." with that, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō slammed his blade on Poww, ending the fight.

* * *

"He sure didn't hold back." Ōmaeda gawked.

"That's a good thing." Suì-Fēng noted.

"He doesn't care if he's destroying the real town or the replica." Matsumoto sighed. "I wonder if that'll put the 7th Squad in the red this quarter."

"A Captain is supposed to make sure his Squad isn't burdened by damages during battle, even at personal cost." Hitsugaya explained. "At least, that's the type of guy Komamura is."

"Seriously?" Matsumoto beamed. "Sweet. Then I won't worry about that when I fight."

"That doesn't go to you." Hitsugaya fired back. "I'll make you pay for anything you destroy."

"Captain, you scrooge." Matsumoto pouted. "There were a lot of things I was planning on buying this month."

"You little.." Hitsugaya twitched. "When we get back, I'll have to make another petition to Tula-sama to suggest removing 'Alcoholic Beverages' from the 'Miscellaneous Expenses' section of the budget report."

"And I might just sign _that_ off." Tula answered. "In the real world, it's considered totally unprofessional to be drunk in the office."

* * *

"Well..." Kira was flabbergasted. "I'm kinda of glad we didn't make it there in time."

"Yeah..." Hisagi agreed.

* * *

"Chuhlhourne, Avirama, Findor, Poww..." Baraggan growled, sensing four of his Fracción were dead. "You trash!" his fist shattered the arm rest of his chair.

* * *

Omake: Arrancar Encyclopedia

Ichimaru: Today, I'll tell you all about Baraggan's Fracción. (Charlotte, in Resurrección form, appears on screen) Chuhlhourne's sword release is called Reina De Rosas. (Avirama in Resurrección form, appears on screen) Avirama's is call Águila. (Findor in Resurrección form, appears on screen) Findor's is Pinza Aguda. (Poww in Resurrección form, appears on screen) And Poww's is Calderón. That's how you write their sword releases. (The four deceased Fracción appear in four split screens) Too bad they're all dead now. (A red cross is marked over the four Fracción's pictures)

Vega and Nirgge: (Jump in) But we're still around! We're up next!

Ichimaru: (Looks as as Vega and Nirgge run off) Try not to die.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Baraggan's two remaining Fracción, Vega and Nirgge, offer to deal with the other Shinigami themselves, ending up facing against 2nd Squad Captain Suì-Fēng and Lieutenant Ōmaeda. Kyōraku and Ukitake face Stark, but are unwilling to fight against his Fracción, Lilinette. Elsewhere, 10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya begins fighting Halibel, with Lieutenant Matsumoto fighting her Fracción, who are able to defend themselves against the ability of her Zanpakutō by using the Cero blast. While Ōmaeda struggles against Nirgge, Suì-Fēng is able to pin Ggio to the wall and releases her Zanpakutō.

Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs Espada

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada

* * *

"All of them were defeated." Nirgge noted.

"The bunglers." Ggio spat. "My greatest apologies, King Baraggan-sama." he and Nirgge were immediately on one knee when Baraggan stood up from his throne of bones. "We will defeat all of them shortly, so please sit back down."

"Everyone, you know what to do." Tula informed the other Shinigami.

"Roger." the gathered Shinigami chorused and split off to their respective battlefields.

Kyoraku and Ukitake faced off against Stark and Lilinette.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto found themselves surrounded by Halibel and her Fracción.

"Who is going to defeat who?" Suì-Fēng mocked as she and Ōmaeda took o Ggio and Nirgge. "Are you going to defeat Captain Komamura? Or did you mean all of us? What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue? Depending on your answer, I may kill you first. Of course," she drew out Suzumebachi. "I'm going to kill you eventually anyway."

* * *

"You bitch!" Lilinette fumed, hearing Suì-Fēng's boast. "What gives?" she whined when Stark pulled her back.

"Let it drop." Stark sighed.

* * *

"Now, let the real battle begin." Yamamoto declared.

* * *

"Goodness gracious." Kyoraku noted. "Talk about a tense atmosphere. Being near Yama-jii and Tula-hime when they're serious is intense, isn't it?"

"I'll say." Ukitake agreed. "Once this is taken care of, why don't we give sensei a good hard shoulder rub?"

"No, thanks." Kyoraku chuckled, thumping his shoulder. "I meant they're making my shoulders stiff."

"What's that?" Ukitake teased. "I don't think I've ever seen you with stiff shoulders before."

* * *

"Ōmaeda!" Suì-Fēng barked. "You're too nervous. Scared? It's been a while since you've faced a real battle."

"That's not it." Ōmaeda protested. "I"m excited about fighting."

"You're so pathetic, I can't even look at you." Suì-Fēng snorted. "This is your chance. Go die off in some corner somewhere."

* * *

"It's about to start." Hitsugaya reminded his Lieutenant. "Are you upset about anything?"

"About what?" Matsumoto asked.

"Never mind." Hitsugaya relented. "Let's go. And stay focused, Matsumoto."

* * *

"Kill them." Baraggan gave his two remaining Fracción the order. "Don't let a single ant escape. I will not welcome back anyone who loses. Now, don't disappoint me. Don't force me down a path that isn't drenched in the path of our foes. Tell me, who do you serve under?"

"We are part of his Highness, Baraggan Louisianian's, Fracción." Ggio and Nirgge chorused. "We will destroy all our enemies. We swear that the battlefield shall drench the battlefield with our enemy's blood."

* * *

"That kid..." Kyoraku started. "Could you send her off somewhere?"

"Why should I?" Stark wondered.

"I can't fight with my full power when she's here." Kyoraku answered. "Don't you have the same problem?"

"What was that?" Lilinette snapped.

"Pipe down, Lilinette." Stark silenced the fuming Fracción. "That's fine." he informed Kyoraku. "You don't have to fight at your full power. And I won't fight you at my full strength, either. This stuff doesn't jive with me. What say we pretend to fight each other and just take it easy, while the others do their thing?"

"Sounds good." Kyoraku agreed. "Normally that'd be fine. I'd be all for it. I hate getting cut up and all. But I just can't do that this time around, unfortunately."

"You sure?" Stark frowned. "Ah, man." he unsheathed his Zanpakutō.

* * *

"They just appeared between all of us." Apache sneered. "You making fun of us?"

"Not unpleasant." Sung-Sun frowned.

"Ladies," Halibel voiced. "Despite their appearances, they are Captain-level. Don't let your guard down. Attack them with full strength from the start."

"Captain, I'll take care of these three." Matsumoto informed Hitsugaya. "You take care of the Espada."

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Yes." Matsumoto responded.

"Very well." Hitsugaya relented. "I'm leaving them to you."

"You're not going anywhere!" Apache turned to where Hitsugaya had vanished to.

"Wait." Halibel stopped her and pulled out her Zanpakutō.

* * *

"Everyone, please put forth all your strength and destroy your selected enemies." Tula reminded. "Even if your flesh is ripped from your bones, fight with every last bit of your strength you have. Do not allow any of them to step one foot into Soul Society. Full-out attack!"

* * *

Ōmaeda cut his standstill with Nirgge off when he kicked the Fracción to the ground.

* * *

Mira Rose attacked Matsumoto first, both women clashed with their Zanpakutō.

"The bastard!" Apache's ears picked up the sound of sword clashing and turned to see Halibel and Hitsugaya fighting. "How dare he attack Halibel-sama?"

"Stop right there, Apache." Mira Rose voiced. "Save it for later."

"What was that, Mira Rose?" Apache snapped. "What if that little brat hurts Halibel-sama?"

"You moron, Halibel-sama's already drawn her sword. "Mira Rose reminded. "There's no way that white-haired kid can win. But if you really want to go help her, do it after we take care of this dumb bitch."

"Yeah," Apache concurred. "Come to think of it, she said she'd take care of the three of us at once, didn't she?"

"Oh my." Matsumoto teased. "You've got pretty good ears. I was convinced you had bad ears, an ugly face and awful style."

"What was that?" Apache retorted.

"She's provoking you." Mira Rose held Apache back. "Quit reacting to everything she says."

"It's true." Matsumoto grinned. "The female gorilla's got it right."

"What was that, you hound?" Mira Rose fumed. "Who're you calling a gorilla, you butter-face?"

"Enough already, you two." Sung-Sun chided. "It's so unseemly. You're falling right into the enemy' trap. I know you can't help but be incompetent, but try not to cause me any problems."

"Damn it, Sung-Sun!" both Mira Rose and Apache roared. "Whose side are you on?"

"They're so fun to tease." Matsumoto deathpanned as the tow Fracción riled on Sung-Sun.

"What're you looking at?" missing grabbing Sung-Sun, Apache noticed Matsumoto's amused expression.

"Nothing." Matsumoto replied. "Don't give me that look." she warned the three Fracción, her Zanpakutō was ready to be released. "You're supposed to surround the enemy when it's several against one. By gathering like that, you've already lost the advantage of it being 3-to-1. Growl, Haineko!" she engulfed the three Fracción into a cloud of dust.

"That's nothing!" all three Fracción snapped and powered up their own Cero, the multi-colored energy beam blasted through the ash tornado, totally dispelling it.

"Haineko!" Matsumoto continued her attack.

* * *

"I can't lose!" Ōmaeda was still locked in a standstill against Nirgge.

"How pathetic." Nirgge scoffed, knocking Ōmaeda back with a sudden push.

"You okay?" Ggio taunted. "Your Lieutenant's getting his butt kicked.

"I don't care." Suì-Fēng shrugged. "He's a fool who thinks nothing but money, food and his family business. Getting slapped around should serve as a good wake-up call for him."

Ggio smirked and vanished via Sonido, both opponents then engaged in a speed battle with each other.

"My, aren't you cold?" Ggio chided, fighting Suì-Fēng in the air. "Are you really sure about that?"

"I don't believe getting close to my Squad." Suì-Fēng replied. "In order to train them properly, a superior should stay at odds with her subordinates." ducking Ggio's kick, she wrapped her leg around Ggio's extended thigh and kicked the Fracción in the face with her free foot. "Bakudō 30: Shitotsu Sansen!" she pinned Ggio to a wall with the binding Kido. "You're finished, Arrancar. I never even got a chance to ask your name. Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." she activated her Shikai.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions

Ichigo: Starting today, we'll be introducing all of the Shinigami's Zanpakutō. First, we'll go over Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

Insert clip of Byakuya releasing Senbonzakura.

Ichigo: When he releases Senbonzakura, his swords transforms into a thousand tiny blades that resembles cherry blossoms that attack the enemy. His Bankai is Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Insert clip of Byakuya going into Bankai.

Ichigo: This attack completely surrounds you, making escape impossible. (Ichigo and Byakuya appear on stage) I just noticed., you still hold onto the hilt after it goes into Shikai.

Byakuya: So what?

Ichigo: Well, doesn't it look kinda of silly? (Gets washed away by a wave of Sakura petals)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ggio manages to free himself and fights back against Suì-Fēng, chiding her for not finishing him off when she had the chance. He releases his Zanpakutō, Tigre Estoque, and continues fighting her, seeming to be of equal or greater skill. Ōmaeda continues fighting Nirgge, and while it appears that Nirgge can keep up with his speed even in his slower release state. Ōmaeda reveals that he had only pretended to be slow, and manages to outmaneuver Nirgge and bash him in the head with his Zanpakutō, Gegetsuburi. Despite this, Nirgge gets up again, only to be knocked down again when Ggio accidentally knocks Suì-Fēng at his head.

Now that's done, read and review.


	9. The Most Evil Tag? Suì-Fēng & Ōmaeda

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: The Most Evil Tag!? Suì-Fēng & Ōmaeda

* * *

"It kills in two hits." Suì-Fēng declared. "That's Suzumebachi's special ability."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ggio glared. "I'm dead if that thing hits me twice?"

"You'll find if when it happens." Suì-Fēng smirked.

"Cero." Ggio charged up a Cero, blasting the wall behind him into pieces and freeing himself.

_Sonido?_ Suì-Fēng was stopped in her tracks when Ggio vanished. Turning back, she blocked off Ggio's attack.

"You're too lax." the Fracción taunted. "If that weapon can really kill someone in two hits, you've should've attacked again the second I was pinned down. That's what I would've done. Once more." he charged at Suì-Fēng, who had jumped to dodge his sword.

Suì-Fēng used her gantlet to block the blade.

"You're slowing down." Ggio mocked, Suì-Fēng blocking out his next attack. "What's wrong?" his kick sent Suì-Fēng flying back. "Don't wanna attack now?"

"You talk too much." Suì-Fēng snorted.

* * *

"What, are you tired?" Nirgge wondered, his Hierro proved too hard for Ōmaeda's blade to penetrate. "I only need you hit you once. You'd better hurry up and wipe out whatever ultimate technique or super move you're hiding."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ōmaeda snorted. "I'm going to defeat you without my Shikai, let alone some ultimate technique." and he continued whacking Nirgge.

"Boring." Nirgge yawned and smacked Ōmaeda to the ground with a single slap to the face. "You're still alive?"

* * *

"I talk too much?" Ggio growled.

"Yeah." Suì-Fēng smirked. "Is it normal for an Arrancar to blather endlessly during a fight?"

"I suppose I do tend to ramble during easy fights." Ggio taunted.

"I see." Suì-Fēng noted. "So you'll shut up if I make things challenging for you. I'm cursed with a blabbermouth for a Lieutenant, you see. So I've already heard enough yammering for today."

"What was that?" Ggio hissed.

"I said shut up." Suì-Fēng countered.

"You're regret using that tone with me." Ggio warned.

"Sorry." Suì-Fēng went on the offensive, taking Ggio's back with a kick.

"Did you think you were faster than me?" Ggio dodged Suì-Fēng's stinger strike. "Sorry, but I'm not shutting up anytime soon."

Suì-Fēng was forced to used her gauntlet to fend off Ggio's attacks, the Fracción then sent her through a building with a kick to the stomach.

"Going by your haori, you're the Captain of the 2nd Squad, right?" Ggio guessed. "That's the Onmitsukidō. I heard that the Onmitsukidō handled assassinations, but your fighting style's not all that impressive. Or is this all it takes to assassinate someone in Soul Society? Come to think of it, didn't you say you wouldn't have time to ask me my name? You're in luck. I'll tell you before we miss the chance again. I'm King Baraggan's Fracción, Ggio Vega. And here's another name for you. Bite it off, Tigre Estoque!" he activated his Resurrección.

* * *

"Trample, Mamut!" Nirgge had grown tired of Ōmaeda's bragging and released his Resurrección. "My Resurrección gives up speed for size." Nirgge chuckled, jumping down to ground-level to fight Ōmaeda. "But I don't think it'll be a problem against a fat lump like you. What do you think?"

* * *

"Here I go." Ggio grinned and charged at Suì-Fēng with increased speed, the Squad 2 Captain jumped to dodge the attack. "How long are you going to analyze me?" he mocked, Suì-Fēng was avoiding his strikes to her head.

"I could ask you the same question." Suì-Fēng fired back.

"Fair enough." Ggio agreed. "But don't think things will stay this easy for much longer." vanishing from Suì-Fēng's side, he managed to blindside her. "You can't take a breather." he renewed his attack. Pretty good." he managed to dodge Suì-Fēng's attack. "But try this on for size. Eat this!" he stretched out his blades to stab Suì-Fēng.

Suì-Fēng used Shunpo to increased the distance between them. Using Ggio's twin blades as leverage, she performed a handstand and dodged Ggio's kick with Shunpo. "You can't defeat me like that." she informed her opponent.

"Glad to hear it." Ggio grinned.

* * *

"I'm not going to keep running forever." Ōmaeda told his opponent, using Shunpo to appear on the back of Nirgge's neck, Zanpakutō drawn to the Fracción's head. "Who do you think I am? I'm Lieutenant of the 2nd Squad and Captain of the Onmitsukidō Patrol Corps, Ōmaeda Marechiyo." I'm part of the Onmitsukidō. There's no way I'm out of shape."

"It was all an act?" Nirgge realized. "You were mocking me?"

"Crush them, Gegetsuburi!" Ōmaeda dodged Nirgge's grab and activated his Shikai, slamming the spiked wrecking ball into Nirgge's head.

* * *

In the air, Suì-Fēng and Ggio were still trading blows when Ggio managed to get a lucky hit in, his kick sending Suì-Fēng crushing into a building.

"It looks like my attacks are starting to hit home." Ggio noted. "I knew that you were holding back, waiting for the right time to strike. And that means you felt confident that you could block all of my attacks. But unfortunately for you, I still haven't hit you with all I've got. I'd say it's about time you took this fight so lightly."

"Interesting." Suì-Fēng smirked.

* * *

"Captain!" Ōmaeda gaped, seeing Suì-Fēng had landed heavily on the ground, her fall having separated him and Nirgge.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions

Byakuya: Today's Zanpakutō is my sister's Kuchiki Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki.

Insert clip of Rukia releasing her Zanpakutō.

Byakuya: Since it's an ice-type Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki's blade, sword guard and hilt are all pure white. It is acclaimed as being the most beautiful sword in Soul Society.

Rukia: (Eyes sparkle) My Zanpakutō isn't worthy of being dubbed the most beautiful.

Byakuya: I merely stated a fact.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Suì-Fēng continues fighting Ggio, and is pinned down. Nirgge gets up and tries attacking Ōmaeda again, but he defeats him and tries to help Suì-Fēng. Ggio is about to shoot Ōmaeda with a Cero blast, but Suì-Fēng breaks free and knocks Ōmaeda away before Ggio can kill him, revealing that she had hoped to study the Resurrección form of an Arrancar before facing the Espadas. Ggio then responds by turning into his Resurrección form to grow stronger, but Suì-Fēng kills him easily with her the ability of her Zanpakutō. She and Ōmaeda then go to face Baraggan.

Now that's done, read and review.


	10. A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases

* * *

"Captain!" Ōmaeda hurried over to Suì-Fēng. "What happened, Captain? Are you alright? You look like you're in bad shape, Captain."

"Put a sock to it." Suì-Fēng knocked Ōmaeda down with a brick. "This is nothing to get worked up about. Settle down. You know better than to turn your back on an enemy. Even if your Commander falls before you." that said, she renewed her fight with Ggio in the air.

"We're lucky our weapons are similar." Ggio was keeping Suì-Fēng on the defensive. "We both get to fight with the styles we're used to. We can both use our full powers. Which means, you're fighting at full strength, and this is all you can do?" he broke Suì-Fēng's defense with a kick. Kicking Suì-Fēng into a wall, he pinned her to the wall with a pair of 'Misil Diente'. "Our situations are reversed, 2nd Squad Captain. Your soldier's finally finished." he referred to the Ōmaeda-Nirgge fight, Nirgge was using Ōmaeda was a punching bag. "Let's end this. That's right. I told you my name, but never got the chance to hear yours. No matter." he shrugged. "See ya." he readied the finishing blow. "2nd Squad Captain." he went in for the kill, only to have Ōmaeda block the stab with his Zanpakutō. "Didn't Nirgge kill you?" he wondered, the over-sized Lieutenant grabbing hold of him.

"Nirgge?" Ōmaeda echoed. "That elephant asshole?" he recalled how he had used the momentum of Nirgge's pull to move himself into position. "I caught him, Captain. He's ours."

"You think you caught me?" Ggio mused. "Disappear." he charged up a Cero, only to have a freed Suì-Fēng kick him away.

"Who ordered you to help me?" Suì-Fēng rebuked. "I wanted to see what an Arrancar's Resurrección looked like. I need to prepare myself for the Espada. I believe I've seen enough. I've kept you waiting, Arrancar." she faced off against Ggio again after sending Ōmaeda back to Nirgge. "Allow me to show you the true abilities of the Onmitsukidō you've been insulting. A true assassination."

"A true assassination?" Ggio echoed. "Interesting."

"No, I take it back." Suì-Fēng corrected herself. "Someone of your level wouldn't even see it."

"Go to hell!" Ggio fumed, entering his 'Tigre Estoque El Sable' form. "I'll show you what _true_ power is. Behold, this is 'Tigre Estoque's true form: Tigre Estoque El Sable!" his eyes widened when Suì-Fēng moved to his back.

"I apologize." Suì-Fēng started, having already landed _both_ her attacks. "I said Suzumebachi kills in two strikes. But you felt only one, didn't you?"

Ggio then realized Suì-Fēng had stabbed both in the front _and_ back when the Hōmonka crests appeared.

"Damn you..." Ggio hissed, dissolving into red Reishi particles as the poison worked through his body. With a scream, he vanished.

"Boo-yah!" Ōmaeda cheered and hurried to Suì-Fēng's side, both 2nd Squad officers then faced the fuming Baraggan.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions

Rukia: Today's Zanpakutō is Abarai Renji's Zabimaru.

Insert clip of Renji releasing Zabimaru.

Rukia: When Zabimaru is released, each joint can be extended and flexed and it becomes and extremely effective long-range weapon. Given a material form, it takes the form of a baboon with a snake for a tail. Each has its own personality. Zabimaru and Renji butts head a lot.

Renji: (Furiously chopping cabbage) Want a bite, Rukia? (Presents plate of shredded cabbage)

Rukia: I figured you'd find something to complain about.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Matsumoto fights Halibel's three Fraccións, Apache, Mira Rose, and Sung-Sun. She struggles against them until former 5th Squad Lieutenant Hinamori arrives, despite orders from Tula and having stolen the Phoenix Heart from Karin. Hinamori uses a Kido combination backed by the Phoenix Heart's power that seriously injures the three Fraccións, but they heal their wounds by releasing their Zanpakutō, and use their left arms to create a strange creature that shares their traits. Elsewhere, Kyōraku continues his battle with Stark, but neither is willing to release their Zanpakutō.

Now that's done, read and review.


	11. 3 vs 1 Battle! Matsumoto's Crisis

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: 3 vs. 1 Battle! Matsumoto's Crisis

* * *

"Let's try that one more time." Mira Rose grinned, the three Fracción having worn down Matsumoto.

"Haineko!" Matsumoto engulfed Mira Rose in a sphere of ash, the dark-skinned Fracción merely sliced through the clashing ash. "I told you that won't work!" she freed herself and charge at Matsumoto, the said Lieutenant forming an ash screen to block the attack.

"Let me in on the fun." Sung-Sun used Sonido to take Matsumoto's back and slashed the orange-haired Lieutenant's arm.

"You're wide open!" Apache then moved in to attack Matsumoto from behind. "Do you mind if I go take a break?" she turned to her two fellow Fraccións.

"What nonsense is this?" Sung-Sun chided.

"She's practically ready to keel over." Apache retorted. "Not that she stood a chance against when it's 3-on-1. Hey, why don't you go get some help from that brat? We might be able to have some fun if it's 3-on-2. This is just a waste of time!" she snapped, grabbing Matsumoto by her scarf and throwing her back. "Like that'll work!" she blasted the gathering Haineko ask with Bala blast. "You couldn't even handle me on a 1-on-1." she charged straight at Matsumoto.

"Blaster Cannon!" a stream of flames hit Apache before she could land a hit on Matsumoto.

"What?" Matsumoto looked around. "It's you!" she breathed. "Hinamori!" then, she saw the familiar bracelet on the former Lieutenant's wrist. "The Phoenix Heart..." her eyes widened in horror. "Hinamori, what did you do..."

"I only took what was supposed to be mine." Hinamori spat. "I've already proven that I'm better than that weakling; it is she who doesn't _deserve_ to be Suzaku's Avatar! That privilege belongs only to _me_! Now that I'm Suzaku's new Master, Shiro-chan has no choice but to love me!"

* * *

"You temporarily lost control of your Reiatsu." Halibel noted, clashing blades with Hitsugaya.

"I don't think so." Hitsugaya retorted.

"What happened?" Halibel inquired.

"Nothing." Hitsugaya insisted and sent a wave of ice at Halibel. _Hinamori, don't you know that disobeying Tula-sama's direct orders amounts of high treason? Not only that, you also have the gall to steal Karin's power foci. You'll better pray nothing happened to Karin, or I'll _never_ forgive you!_

* * *

"Please don't worry, Rangiku." Hinamori assured. "I'm here as the new owner of the Phoenix Heart. I'm no longer Captain Aizen's subordinate. After all, he's the enemy of Soul Society."

"You're right." Matsumoto conceded. "Stay alert, Hinamori."

"You done with your little girly chit-chat?" Apache barked, one of her wrist collars flying out of the dust cloud.

Matsumoto immediately summoned Haineko's ash to block the projectile.

"Fire Sphere!" Hinamori let loose another fireball at the spinning collar.

"I see." Apache reclaimed her smoking bracelet. "So that fireball came from that bracelet. Most impressive. But two Shinigami against us isn't going to be all that different from our earlier 3-on-1. Mira Rose, Sung-Sun, let's end this!" all three female Fraccións revealed their Zanpakutō. "Let's put an end to this silly game and go help Halibel-sama."

"Calm down, stupid." Mira Rose chided.

"You're the one who's dragging this out, you know." Sun-Sung reminded.

"What.. the hell?" Apache suddenly paused in her charge, finding herself trapped in the middle of a Firedancer: Fushibi net.

"Didn't you even wonder how I was able to land a direct hit on you with Suzaku's fire?" Hinamori giggled. "All of you are stronger than I am, even if I'm supported by the fire Shishin. I had to mask both my presence and Reiatsu with Kido in order to draw you close enough for Suzaku's attack to hit you. So when I hid my presence, I also wrapped Rangiku within a Kido net. I'd never imagine I'd be able to catch all three of you in it. That alone proves that I'm a better candidate for Suzaku! Firedancer: Eruption!" she set the webbing on fire.

* * *

"They're sure going all out over there." Kyoraku peered over at the other fight. "How about it, Espada? Why don't we start going all out over here, too?"

"No." Stark flat-out refused. "Besides, you aren't fighting me for real, either, are you? You haven't drawn your other sword yet."

* * *

"Are you okay, Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked, seeing the other girl panting heavily.

"I am." Hinamori assured. "Sorry about that. I'm still getting used to using Suzaku's powers. It was really hard to focus on it when Suzaku's been fighting against me."

"Thrust: Cierva!" bursting out of the smoke, Apache activated her Resurrección.

"Devour: Leona!" Mira Rose followed suit.

"Strangle to death: Anaconda!" Sun-Sung powered up as well.

"No way!" Hinamori gaped. "I didn't think my attack would be enough to defeat them, but they're not even hurt."

"They healed their injuries when they went into their Resurrección forms." Matsumoto explained. "It's one of their powers. Here it comes." she warned as Apache powered up a Cero.

"Leave it to me!" Hinamori declared. "Wildfire!" she cast a wall of fire to deflect the incoming Cero.

"Haineko!" Matsumoto added in her ash cloud for good measure, before grabbing Hinamori and Shunpo-ed out of the attack path.

"Why are you getting so worked up over weaklings like them?" Mira Rose chided the glaring Apache.

"Exactly." Sun-Sung agreed. "From the sound of it, you're the one who's coming across as cocky."

"I don't want to let this drag out any longer." Mira Rose sighed. "Let's finish them off with that."

"Quimera Parca!" the three Fraccións either tore off or cut their left arms, and summoned Ayon.

"What on earth is that? Matsumoto was stunned at the chimera's appearance.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions

Renji: Today, I'll be introducing Kazeshini.

Insert clip of Hisagi releasing Kazeshini.

Renji: Hisagi Shūhei's Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, transforms into two scythes that are attached together by a chain when released in its Shikai form. Even he can't tell where the weapon'll go when he starts swinging it around. Hisagi hates Kazeshini because it looks like it's meant to reap people's lives.

Hisagi: (Swinging Kazeshini's chain) I've already learnt from experience that randomly swinging it around can get you hurt.

Renji: I wouldn't brag about it.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the fused creature named Ayon is able to severely wound Matsumoto and Hinamori with little effort, but Hisagi and Kira arrive to save them. Hisagi attempts to fight Ayon while Izuru tends to Matsumoto and Hinamori's wounds, but Ayon overpowers him. Iba tries to intervene, but Ayon pushes him aside with a Cero blast from a hidden eye. It tosses Hisagi aside and advances on Kira, but Tula, in her Guardian Frost form steps in to fight it, wounding it with a pillar of firewater.

Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Lieutenants Annihilated!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: Lieutenants Annihilated! The Terrifying Demonic Beast

* * *

"Quimera Parca." Apache grinned. "It's our pet, made from the left arms of our released forms. It's name is Ayon."

_Why do I feel so cold?_ Matsumoto wondered. _I feel like I'm staring into a bottomless pit._ "Haineko!" he summoned her ash cloud when Ayon suddenly charged at her. Her reaction came too late when the massive beast took her out with one blow.

"I forgot to tell you." Apache's grin widened. "Ayon is ungodly strong, so watch your step."

"Rangiku!" Hinamori hurried down to catch the falling Lieutenant's fall. "Bakudō #37: Tsuriboshi!" she cast the binding spell and using the suspended cushion to catch Matsumoto. "Hang in there, Rangiku. I'll heal you right away. Shishin, Suzaku." she proceeded to draw on Suzaku's powers when the sudden appearance of Ayon caught her attention. Before she could even react, the over-sized monster punched her in the stomach, sending her flying, the force breaking her bones.

"Bakudō #37: Tsuriboshi!" Kira cast the same spell, this time, catching Hinamori as he and Hisagi jumped into battle, the 9th Squad Lieutenant restraining Ayon with his chains.

"You did well." Hisagi stated. "Now take it easy, Hinamori. We'll handle this monster."

"Looks like they like to jump into other people's fights." Apache snorted. "Ayon, don't even give them a chance to attack. Kill them all. We shouldn't have brought him out." she remarked, after Ayon ignored her order. "He's repulsive."

"Kira, I'll handle him." Hisagi instructed. "You take care of Hinamori and Rangiku."

"You sure?" Kira asked. "You want me in charge?"

"Who said you could be in charge?" Hisagi snapped. "After you heal them, hide them in some Kido and come help me. Rangiku is in critical condition. I'm counting on you, former 4th Squad."

"You know that was a long time ago." Kira reminded and Shunpo-ed off, grabbing Matsumoto first as Hisagi engaged Ayon. "Bakudō #73: Tozanshō." he cast the inverted pyramid barrier spell once he landed beside Hinamori. "Hang in there, Hinamori." he informed Hinamori. "I'll heal you next." that said, he started healing Matsumoto.

"Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" Hisagi sent a streak of lightning to Ayon via his chains. Pulling his chains, he tugged Ayon into the air, before sending the beat back into the ground. When the smoke died down, he then closed in for the final attack, only to have to Shunpo away to avoid getting hit by Ayon's arm. "What a monster." he muttered, the beast getting back to its feet and snapped the chain around his neck.

"He tore it apart so easily." Hisagi was shocked. "So, he could've done that anytime. Shit." he cursed, Ayon having grabbed him in its hand. "Damn you!" he hissed, Ayon started squeezing the Lieutenant caught in its grasp.

Opening its mouth, Ayon proceeded to eat Hisagi. Then, as if sensing Iba behind him, it opened an eye at the back of its head and fired a Cero blast at the 7th Squad Lieutenant. Abandoning its initial intention to eat Hisagi, it slammed the captured Lieutenant into a building, before proceeded to squeeze Hisagi.

"Ayon is just too powerful." Apache bragged. "Serves those pathetic Shinigami right." "Ayon, finish the others off already!"

With Hisagi now rendered unconscious, Ayon tossed the Lieutenant onto a rooftop and strolled towards where Kira's group was.

"Goodness gracious." Guardian Frost sighed, brandishing the Azure Storm Scythe in her hands, having somehow engulfed Ayon in a pillar of firewater. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves for forcing your Commander-in-Chief out to the front-line."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions

Hisagi: Today's Zanpakutō features Kira Izuru's Wabisuke.

Insert clip of Kira releasing Wabisuke.

Hisagi: Wabisuke has the ability to double the weight of whatever it strikes. Eventually, the enemy is unable to stand under their own weight and falls to their knees like a criminal on trial. This makes him look like an executioner carrying out a criminal's sentence. Now I see why you always turn to the bottle for comfort.

Kira: (Stumped on his office table, drunk and with several bottles of sake around him) I'm fine, I tell you!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ayon goes into a rage after being wounded by Guardian Frost and increases in size, but the Frost Senshi easily defeats it and Halibel's three Fraccións. Hitsugaya struggles against Halibel, who reveals that she is the Third Espada.

* * *

Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Fierce Fighting Concludes?

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: Fierce Fighting Concludes? Towards a New Battle!

* * *

"Captain, was that..." Ōmaeda gawked, sensing the sudden increase in Reiatsu.

"Don't lose your cool." Suì-Fēng chided. "It was just Tula-sama."

"Huh?" Ōmaeda exclaimed. "The Winter Goddess herself is fighting?"

"Ōmaeda, we came here to fight." Suì-Fēng reminded. "That goes of Tula-sama as well. Don't be stupid."

* * *

"Lady Tula..." Kira stammered, Ayon having broken free of the firewater tornado, its fur singed and a gaping hole in its chest.

"Man, not another one." Apache snorted.

"They just keep coming." Mira Rose complained.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Sun-Sung reminded. "It looks like she hurt Ayon, but now they'll learn what happened when you attack him."

"Goodness gracious." Guardian Frost tsked. "You should all be ashamed f yourselves for forcing your Commander-in-Chief to the front-line."

"My humblest apologies." Kira apologized quickly.

"That's unacceptable." Guardian Frost chided. "If you've got enough time to apologize, use it to focus on the enemy."

Slamming its new chest wound numerous times with its palm, Ayon let out a roar and powered up, emitting a shockwave of Reiatsu.

"No way." Kira breathed. "He's still not dead?"

"Looks like I'll have to punish you again." Guardian Frost shook her head, Ayon expanded its Reiatsu, closing its wound.

Letting out another roar, Ayon increased its size.

"Now, he's pissed." Apache snorted as Ayon continued to grow.

Now larger in size, Ayon pushed its palm at its opponent, Guardian Frost moving out of harm's way a Ayon's hand crushed through a building.

"And what was that?" Guardian Frost rebuked on Ayon's outstretched arm. "You didn't even touch me. A monster filled only with the intent to kill." she sighed. "You pitiful child. Azure Storm Scythe First Strike: Flowing River Slice." with a single water-elemental slash, she sliced Ayon right into two.

"What the hell?" Mira Rose was stunned.

"Goodness, please do give up." Guardian Frost gave the quivering half f Ayon a look. "It will pain me to have to cut down a mindless beast like yourself for a second time. Do you not understand the word' stop'." she chided the Ayon half that had rose from the ground. "Phlegethon River: Hellfire Edge." she combusted Ayon's body in a massive fireball.

"Amazing." Kira gawked. "Is this... Tula-sama's true power?"

"Lieutenant Kira, I'm not done yet." Guardian Frost reminded. "Strengthen your barrier." she warned, just as the three female Fracción charged at her from the back. "I'm rather impressed that you're still willing to fight with only an arm. "Phlegethon River: Hellfire Tornado." the hellfire cyclone instantly incinerated the three Fraccións before their attacks could hit. "Do not worry, it's only a light toasting."

* * *

"What?" Hitsugaya breathed as Halibel's short sword shone yellow. "What's that?" he frowned, the 3rd Espada having parried him off. Unzipping her top, she revealed the No. 3 on her breast.

"You're this strong and you're still No. 3?" Hitsugaya gasped.

"I'm this strong?" Halibel echoed. "I don't believe I've shown you my full power yet."

"Bankai." Hitsugaya instantly activated Bankai to counteract Halibel. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

* * *

"You guys are some tough customers." Stark admitted, Halibel having cut off chucks of ice from Hitsugaya's Bankai.

"Well, thanks." Kyoraku noted.

"I was hoping I could just play around with you while everyone finished the fight, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen." Stark remarked.

"Glad to hear." Kyoraku grinned. "I'm guessing that out of the three of you, she's No. 3. Am I right? And I'll say that old man is No. 1, because I'm hoping you're No. 2."

"Nope, I'm afraid I'm the Primera." Stark removed his glove and showed Kyoraku his number.

"I had a feeling." Kyoraku sighed. "What a pity. You're going to be a toughie if you're No. 1."

* * *

"Showtime." Suì-Fēng smirked, as she faced down Baraggan, who flared up his Reiatsu in response.

* * *

As if answering the 2nd Espada, Stark and Halibel, too, fired up their Reiatsu.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next and final chapter of this arc, the assorted Shinigami decide to take a vacation to the ocean in the world of the living because Byakuya destroyed the pool the Women's Shinigami Association covertly built in his mansion. The Women's Shinigami Association shop for swimsuits and then head for the beach where everyone meets up. After attending Ukitake's weak body from the heat, they form groups to produce works of art on the beach for a competition. Watermelon-like monsters attack and most of the Shinigami are helpless against them without their Zanpakutō until Yoruich and Suì-Fēng defeat them. It is then revealed that Unohana arranged the event with Byakuya and Ukitake as a game of splitting watermelons.

Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 and the final chapter of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 13: Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival!

* * *

Sometime later...

The Shinigami Women's Association were picking out swimsuits in a beach store.

"Should I get this one?" Ise wondered. "Or is it too flashy? We're going to the beach, so I'm allowed to show off a bit. But showing off my midriff is kind of embarrassing."

"Why's it giving you such a hard time?" Matsumoto chided. "It doesn't matter what you wear since you don't have any boobs to show off."

"Leave me alone!" Ise snapped.

"I guess I'll go with this one." Yoruichi picked out a swimsuit.

"Suì-Fēng-sempai, shouldn't you be picking out a swimsuit?" Karin reminded, standing on tiptoes to look over the clothing racks.

"My apologies." Suì-Fēng turned back to the rack she was browsing.

"Suì-Fēng, Karin, I've picked out a swimsuit for you two." Yoruichi walked over to the two younger girls. "This!"

"Yoruichi-sama, I'd like to get this yellow one." Suì-Fēng pulled out a nearby swimsuit.

"It's a bit too late, Suì-Fēng-sempai." Karin piped in, Yoruichi having presented the pink swimsuit to the counter staff.

"Yoruichi-sama..." Suì-Fēng teared.

"How nice." Isane complained. "Captain Suì-Fēng are short enough to have a lot of suits to choose from. There aren't any cute swimsuits for tall people."

"Nee-san I found the perfect swimsuit for you." Kiyone sang.

"Hold it, Kiyone!" Isane protested. "There's no way I could wear that."

"Isn't that lovely?" Unohana cut in. "This is what I'm going to wear. These go great together, you should get that one, Isane."

"But Captain..." Isane gaped.

"Get that one, Isane." Unohana repeated.

"Okay." Isane muttered.

"Captain Unohana is _seriously_ scary." Karin sweatdropped.

* * *

Afterwards..

"And that's why the Shinigami Women's Association came to a beach in the real world for a little R&R." Matsumoto informed Ichigo.

"That didn't tell me anything." Ichigo stated.

"Then, allow me to explain things." Ise spoke, recalling how Byakuya had used Senbonzakura to demolish the swimming pool they had built in his backyard. It was then when Unohana, as the Shinigami Women's Association's chairwoman. Suggested they take a trip to the sea.

"What's with your guys?" Ichigo sighed.

"Lighten up, Ichigo." Yoruichi chided. "Thanks to her, you're at the beach, surrounded by a ton of babes in hot swimsuits. Be grateful."

"Ichigo, this is a great chance for you to show your gratitude to everyone for all the help they gave you." Rukia reminded. "Wouldn't you agree, nii-sama?" she turned to Byakuya.

"And what are you doing here?" Ichigo deathpanned.

"They said this was how they were going to pay me back for building a swimming pool in my yard." Byakuya answered.

"Don't let it bother you, Ichigo." Ukitake called out. "Let's have a good time today."

"Ukitake and everyone else are here, too?" Ichigo blinked.

"I invited Captain Ukitake." Rukia explained. "I thought it would be good for him to get some fresh air."

"Rangiku invited us because she wanted someone to liven up the party." Renji piped in.

"We didn't have anything better to do." Ikkaku shrugged.

"So, that's that." Ukitake beamed. "I've been feeling good lately, and this'll be a nice change in pace. It feels nice to sunbathe a little."

"Captain!" Sentarou and Kiyone exclaimed in horror was Ukitake passed out.

"Shouldn't we cool him down with some ice?" Isane suggested, the two 13th Squad 3rd Seat were sitting under a parasol, fanning Ukitake.

"Sounds good." Unohana agreed. "Could someone go that that shack and get some ice?"

* * *

"Hime-nee, where's the baby bok choy?" Karin called from the storage room.

"It's next to the cheese and leeks." Orihime answered. "Above the anko paste in the chappy cooler box."

"Which chappy?" Karin wondered. "The carrot-chappy or the cat-chappy?"

"The carrot-chappy." Orihime replied. "Kuchiki helped me pack that box, while Ishida helped with the other. There should be five packets I'd wanted to use."

"Orihime, while I _do_ know we're feeding several hungry Shinigami, but five packets of bok choy is overdoing things." Hasu looked up from the metal bowl of ice water she was using the chill the mizu manju.

"Hime-nee, what's the shoe polish for?" came Karin's bewildered question.

"You see..." Orihime trailed.

"Excuse me." Ichigo called out, entering the shack with Renji. "Could you give me some ice?"

"Okay." Orihime answered.

"Inoue." Ichigo gaped. "What're you doing here?"

"Working." Orihime beamed.

"You're too loud, Kurosaki." Ishida chided, at the frying pan.

"Sado is here, too." Orihime supplied, said giant walking in with a crate of chilled drinks.

"Why're you here?" Ichigo gawked.

"Didn't you hear?" Renji asked. "Captain Unohana asked them to do this."

"Shinigami may be my enemy, but I can't refuse a direct request from Hasu." Ishida explained.

"We're renting this entire beach for the day." Renji supplied. "We can't kick back and relax if there are people from the real world here."

"So, that's why everyone came." Ichigo sighed.

"Anyway, don't you need some ice?" Orihime reminded.

"That's right." Ichigo remembered. "Ukitake's got heat exhaustion, so we need some ice to cool him off."

"How horrible." Orihime gaped. "I'll get to it right away. Tōshirō, ice please."

"Good grief." said ice Captain complained. "I told him not to overdo it."

"Tōshirō," Ichigo blinked. "You're here, too. Why aren't you with everyone else?"

"Because I hate the heat." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Tōshirō is in charge of making all of our ice with Hyōrinmaru." Orihime explained.

"Should you really be using your Zanpakutō for that?" Ichigo wondered.

"Back off!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Do you want ice or not?"

Just then, Karin pushed-dragged the carrot-chappy cooler box into the shack. "Guys, how about a little help..."

Hitsugaya huffed and was up in less than a second, taking over the cooler box from his female counterpart.

"Hi, Tōshirō, nice to see you too." Karin drawled. "Are you done being an ostrich?"

"Karin, what are you doing here, with them?" Ichigo screeched, pointing a frantic finger at his sister.

"Working." Karin deathpanned, pulling out a packet of vegetables, picking up a smaller, plastic version of Zangetsu and started chopping the stems.

"About the ice..." Ichigo prompted.

* * *

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru." Hitsugaya conjured an ice dragon on the sand. "There."

"It's too big." Ichigo gawked.

"Eto..." Karin started, staring at the ice dragon sculpture, then at Hitsugaya, then at Ichigo.

"Karin, this..." Ichigo stammered. "I mean, this is just..."

Karin just leveled a glare at her older brother, already about to summon Suzaku to the field.

Ichigo just sighed, "Can we talk?" he pointed to the shade between the shack and the storage room.

* * *

"Come on, Tōshirō!" Karin whined, trying to pull the ice Captain out.

"I refuse!" said snowy-haired Captain was steadfast in avoiding the heat.

"And why not?" Karin pouted.

"I told you, I hate the heat." Hitsugaya answered.

"And yet you come to the beach." Karin was confused. "Honestly Tōshirō, I don't get you sometimes. Fine then, stay inside and sulk. I'll go find Yachiru or someone else!" she stormed off.

"Your arguments are still as amusing as ever." Hasu teased, settling a plate of freshly made mizu manju before Hitsugaya.

"Hasu-sama, please..." Hitsugaya blushed.

* * *

"That was a big success!" Yachiru beamed, high-fiving Karin after the pink-haired Lieutenant dropped a crab right on Ikkaku's thigh.

* * *

"Everyone, lunch is ready." Orihime called, the teens were bringing out the foodstuff they ha prepared.

"It's yakisoba and onigiri, courtesy to the Sea Shack." Ishida supplied. "Please enjoy your meal."

"If you leave it there..." Isane started, the food were laid down before the sand coffin structure Sentarou and Kiyone had laid Ukitake in.

"Doesn't it look like a funeral?" Karin blinked.

"I think Captain Ukitake's team is clearly the winner now." Unohana beamed.

"Was Captain Ukitake competing, too?" Isane wondered.

"Wasn't he?" Unohana blinked.

"Isane, Ise!" Karin exclaimed, barely managed to dodge the black tentacles that had stretched out to her, the two female Lieutenants were not so lucky when they were caught by the tentacles.

"Where do you think you're touching?" Ise wailed when the tentacle holding her snuck into her swimsuit.

"There's a tentacle in my swimsuit." Isane winced.

"Wow, that's crazy." Matsumoto gawked. "I'll make a fortune if I sell pictures like this."

"This isn't the time for that!" Karin reminded

"I thought it might show up." Unohana noted. "Actually, there were rumors about a special type of high Reiatsu Hollow haunting this beach."

"Karin, let's go." Ishida had already formed his spirit bow.

"On it." Karin nodded, summoning her 'Sunfury Bow', and both teacher and student fired off their arrows.

Sado released an 'El Directo' for good measure.

"What?" Ishida gaped when the tentacles nullified their attacks.

"Reiatsu-based attacks won't work on it." Nemu supplied. "Its vines has the ability to absorb Reiatsu. So physical attacks are the only way we can damage it."

"So we have to whack it with our Zanpakutō?" Ichigo realized. "Damn it, I didn't bring my Substitute Badge or Gikongan, so I can't turn into a Shinigami. Rangiku, Rukia."

"We came here on vacation." Matsumoto reminded. "There's no way I'd bring a Zanpakutō with me."

"Sorry, Ichigo." Rukia started. "I left Chappy in the Sea Shack."

"Renji?" Ichigo blinked when the redhead brought out Zabimaru.

"I thought this might happen, so I brought Zabimaru with me." Renji grinned. "Howl, Zabimaru!" he jumped to attack.

"So much for that plan." Karin mocked, seeing Renji being tossed off into the sea by a tentacle.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime wailed, a tentacle having grabbed her.

"Kurosaki, the rest of us will handle things here." Ishida told Ichigo. "You go get your Substitute Badge."

"Well, can't say that wasn't expected." Hasu sweatdropped when Ichigo was stopped by a watermelon-like Hollow raising from the sand, and she summoned her light purple Senescence Scythe.

Yoruichi jumped in, kicking through the watermelon-like Hollow and saving Ichigo.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Suì-Fēng's attack freed Ise, Isane and Orihime.

"What's wrong with you?" Yoruichi chided. "That was pathetic. So what was going on here? What's with that monster?"

"What a great sleep." Ukitake awoke. "You already started whacking the watermelons?"

"He's right." Orihime gave herself a lick. "It tastes like watermelon."

"Please me to explain." Unohana stepped in. "This is a new game of whack-the-watermelon that Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake and I thought up."

"But those rumors..." Ichigo started.

"I made that up to get everyone excited." Unohana added.

"It's a special type of watermelon created by the Research Bureau to fight Hollow." Nemu supplied.

"Since whack-a-melon and the beach go hand-in-hand, I asked our substitute vice president to bring it along." Yachiru beamed.

"Everyone, we're not done." Nemu stated as several move watermelon-like Hollows appeared from the sand. "I brought enough watermelons for everyone."

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, new rule." Hasu sighed. "No unauthorized anti-Hollow inventions are to be brought to the real world without my approval."

* * *

About an hour later...

"Are you covered in..." Hitsugaya shifted closer to the pouting Karin who had entered the shack and took a good whiff. "Watermelon?"

"Anti-watermelon Hollows are surprisingly hard to break through." Karin complained, helping herself to one of Hasu's mizu manju. "I've got watermelon where no one else should get watermelon."

"Just wash it off." Hitsugaya went back to his shaved ice.

"Later, ice prince." Karin winked, feeding him a spoonful of her mizu manju.

Just then, both Matsumoto and Ise walked in, the two Lieutenants were similarly splattered by watermelon juice.

"Aw, Nanao, would you look at that?" Matsumoto teased. "Captain's chilling off with his girlfriend. Come on, Captain, give her a kiss!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya's Reiatsu skyrocketed.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions

Matsumoto: Today's sword is Hitsugaya Tōshirō's Hyōrinmaru.

Insert clip of Hitsugaya releasing Hyōrinmaru.

Matsumoto: Captain Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru is the strongest ice-type Zanpakutō and has the ability to form a dragon made from ice and water. His Bankai is Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. It's incredibly powerful, but it's normally a feeble, useless Zanpakutō that can't do much besides make ice.

Hitsugaya: (Twitching) You're the only person in the universe who'd call it feeble!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the start of the next arc, one night, a group of ryoka attempt to enter Yamamoto's quarters. Yamamoto and Lieutenant Sasakibe confronts the intruders, but what they see leaves them in shock. Later, Yamamoto summons all the Zanpakutō wielders to Sōkyoku Hill. There they are met by t Muramasa. Komamura tries to attack him with his Zanpakutō, but Tenken appears in a human form and turns on him, ending the battle by knocking him unconscious with one swing of the blade. The other Shinigami attempt to release their Zanpakutō to attack, but are somehow unable to do so. The Zanpakutō assume human-like forms and join Muramasa, who states that the Shinigami's Zanpakutō have renounced them and have declared war.

Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
